Tailing the Future
by ShadowKing042
Summary: What if Kio didn't live alone. Who is this new mysterious individual and how does he know Yuichi. This story keeps canon pairings and also gives a happy ending to other characters as well


**Ok the vast majority of the time I try to either keep politics out of these stories or clearly distance myself from both the left and the right. Today however we will be starting a story at the request of my researcher, and long time in his own words "idea man" BallisticLord, his input has been vital to all of my stories, from being my "idea man", to doing research on various topics for me, so when he asked me to do this story I was a little skeptical, ok that was after I was done laughing at him for a good half hour, but I have to admit despite the sub-optimal name that funimation dubbed it under, Eris' Vacation aka Cat Planet Cuties has some humorous characters and an obnoxious enough ****antagonist**** (well before they are easily threatened into submission) in the form of Maki Itokazu and her almost satirical terrorist group "beautiful contact" represent something many are afraid to call out against.**

**Welcome to Tailing the Future.**

**Tailing the Future Chapt-purr 1:**

Following the appearance of as he has most recently dubbed himself "Der Rechtprediger" and "Des Verkundigeres das richtigen Weg" however more widely referred to by the germans as "Der Gerechten Besucher" has just mediated a diplomatic meeting between the Germans and the Poles over the proposal the US and UK claim that originated from the "dangerous loyalist upstart" that germany purchase historically germanic lands including Danzig and East Prussia. Rumors are that an accord was reached when strangely the young man supposedly offered to personally pay the Poles the difference between the German and Polish final offer claiming "It is a small price to pay compared to the damage it fixes" "United States CIA Director who had "officially condemned" the actions of the mysterious young man and US president admits to pressure from both parties in both the house and senate to try and make the young man look bad on a world stage." "Also English Prime Minister despite concerns from the crown orders MI6 to investigate the "source of the global pro-monarchy shifts that have occured over the last few years." "Head of House of Bourbon-Orleans and Head of Hohenzollern recognize one another, and what that could mean for europe." "Regarding tensions at the UN summit on whether the United Nations Department of Peacekeeping Operations should be able to be used to track certain highly elusive, influential revolutionaries if they don't use violence to enact change. The French representative referred to the inquiry as a thinly veiled attempt to use international resources to go after the mysterious young man who has helped reinstate several royal families to power and bring about positive change including economic growth, restoration of cultural identity, among various other benefits that seem to follow him wherever he goes" "Hey Naosu you got the house for a while while I attend the funeral, oh and uncle Yuichi says he has received word that they plan to let the storm die down a bit before having you repair the situation, also why can't you two talk normal, I have heard more understandable dialogue in spy movies." Kio said in exasperation. "Waiting is all I ever seem to do." Naosu grumbled to himself changing the channel to a different news channel. Naosu yawned dozing of with the TV still on remote still in hand.

(The next morning)

"OH YEAH, THEN WHY IS A PRACTICALLY NAKED GIRL RUNNING AROUND YOUR HOUSE WEARING KITTY EARS!" A feminine voice screamed.

"Too much noise." Naosu grumbled trying to go back to sleep… again. (ALARM ALARM ALARM… ALARM ALARM ALARM… ALARM ALARM ALAR…"ALARM OFF" Naosu yelled. Getting up still in yesterday's clothes the disgruntled teen got exited his home waited for the door to seal then opening the next door emerged from the room underneath the stairs "first with the crashing noises then with the yelling, now we have intruders, I NEED PEACE AND QUIET THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Naosu yelled angrily. "Sorry Naosu I was just trying to explain…" Kio started before the intruder interrupted "And who might you be?" The intruder demanded. "Who am I, lady I am not the one bursting into people's houses, and to answer your question I am currently living here, I am an associate of one of Mr. Kio's relatives, as for my exact identity, it is none of your concern…" Naosu started before "I am back" A blonde cat girl in a weird jumpsuit came out of the bathroom. "pears...KIO, YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG FOR THIS IF YOU HAVE A THING FOR FURRIES WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE AN ADULT!" The lady yelled at the poor boy. "ONE SECOND" NAOSU YELLED BEFORE GRABBING A COUPLE OF BOTTLES OUT OF HIS POCKET "Aspirin, Tylenol, Advil and Aleve and an adrenaline pill to catalyze" he said before downing one of each. He jerked around for a few seconds foaming at the mouth then straightened himself. "Much better, now anyways"... The lady cut Naosu off by telling him she didn't think that was safe. Ignoring her "As I was saying based on Japanese culture instead of calling the unknown cat girl a furry shouldn't you assume it is a Youkai a Nekomata perhaps." Naosu said glaring at the unknown woman. "Youkai aren't real…" she said before "and furries are?" Naosu said giving her a look that matched his tone in saying that she must be the biggest idiot in history. "Well certainly not, it is clearly some cheap fetish costume." She said humphing at the end. "Speaking from experience?" Naosu said giving her another incredulous look. "Naosu that's enough." Kio said. "I am not so sure it is kid, that cat girl is wearing enough tech to make you all look like you're still in the stone age, I am afraid any business I had is secondary to this." Naosu said in a serious tone. "So I expect all of you to play nice with someone who is the better of all of us." Naosu said. "Now how can I help you…" Naosu said before Kio supplied her name. "...miss Eris?" Naosu finished.

(A conversation later) (Outside)

"Look here whatever your name was I know that look of disgust I can smell the stench of a hypocrite and I know trash when I see it, I had heard there was a "special" terrorist organization here, "Beautiful Contact" I think it was I have met your kind before where you push acceptance but only when it suits you, people like you disgust me, you want to know who I am, I am the man with all the fun toys and no one to try them on so if you think that just because she doesn't look like some sort of squid monster I am going to let you stop the best chance for technological innovation the human race has ever seen you got another thing coming, in fact I know you're planning something so do me a favor come back and bring each one of your bigoted moronic terrorist friends and try to do something to stop this, I'll wait right here for you and your friends and then like the plague you are I will eradicate you." Naosu growled at the vile woman before him before turning walking back inside and suddenly turrets extended from the gutter around the house waiting for an enemy to destroy.

"Jack, there is one more thing I recorded this on the way out " ...am going to let you stop the best chance for technological innovation the human race has ever seen you got another thing coming, in fact I know you're planning something so do me a favor come back and bring each one of your bigoted moronic terrorist friends and try to do something to stop this, I'll wait right here for you and your friends and then like the plague you are I will eradicate you." There also appears to be turrets mounted to the house. JACK ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" a familiar girl said. "Let me get back to you when I am sure but you might have just found something larger than the alien." A second female voice said. "The terrorist group hardly seems…" the first started "NO, the boy!" the second snapped back before finishing, "I'll be back to you as soon as I can, but if I am right we should both be able to retire after this one."

**What has JACK so hot and bothered, who is Naosu, and why should we give a fuck about what was happening in europe, and can I continue to make jokes as terrible as the funimation dub, find out next time on Tailing the Future.**


End file.
